A Second chance
by ditzyforfitz
Summary: one-shot. Fitz finds out about the phone calls


**Disclaimer:** **Nothing belongs to me,I'm just playing here.**

 **This my first fic, be gentle. Apologies for any spelling/grammar errors, I have checked it but this hasn't been beta'd. constructive criticism welcome,flaming will be dealt with be huck.**

A second chance.

Olivia jumped at the sound of the bedroom doors crashing violently open, she turned to face the doors as an irate Fitzgerald Grant came striding into the room, slamming them shut behind him.

She locked eyes with him, he met her worried gaze with an angry glare. Fitz was furious, his blue eyes full of burning anger, and Olivia was afraid she knew why.

Olivia spoke nervously "Fitz, what's wrong?" Fitz stalked towards where she she sat stiff backed on the sofa, and loomed above her, anger and tension radiating from his body. "I know Olivia, I know about the phone calls".

Olivia felt her stomach drop as a sick sense of shame crept over her, Fitz had found out about the times she'd phoned Jake for advice about what moves to make in her relationship with Fitz.

Fitz paced the floor restlessly, "I'm sorry, I was confused I.." Fitz turned to her "You should have come to me, we could have worked through your problems together. Instead you run to him" Olivia twisted her hands together and stood to approach him. Fitz pulled away angrily "Do you have any idea how betrayed I feel right now?" He sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. "Fitz I'm sorry I know nothing I can say can make it right", he looked at her, his eyes full of a heartbreaking pain, Olivia tentatively sat near him on the bed, encouraged when he didn't pull away.

"Why him?, of all the people who you could have gone to, why chose the one most likely to hurt me?"."I was scared and stupid, I know it's no excuse, I didn't want to burden you with my fears and I needed to talk", "You should have talked to me" he grated.

Olivia reached out a hand towards him and placed a shaky hand on top his balled fists. Fitz looked at her, the pain in his eyes dimmed slightly, but the anger still in evidence. Leaning in closer Oliva placed a soft kiss on his forehead, then when that elicited no reaction from him, she continued placing a trail of butterfly kisses down his face, before gently kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I love you Fitz, not Jake. Maybe he seemed like a safe haven, I'm not sure if I can ever explain why I called him, but I do Know that it's you I love".

Fitz turned to her and pushed her back onto the bed, covering her with his strong body. "If we are going to work there needs to be trust, I need to trust that you wont go running to your boyfriend" "Fitz.." Olivia shifted beneath him, and he held her chin immobile with one hand, staring intently into her eyes. "and you need to trust me to help you with your concerns". Olivia lay beneath the blanket of his body, feeling for the first time since he had entered the room, that maybe they would be ok. "I love you Fitz and I'm sorry".

Fitz stared down at her, then suddenly his head descended and their mouths met in a clash of lips and tongue, it was a kiss full of hunger. Fitz lifted away from the kiss and began to feverishly remove Olivia's shirt, buttons pinged in all directions, but neither cared, Olivia was busily working on removing Fitz from his clothes too. She kissed her way down over his chest, admiring the way his taught abs rippled as he battled with her clothing. Soon all barriers were removed and they fell back in a passionate tangle on the bed. Fitz worked his way down Olivias body, not stopping until he reached his intended target, the place where he knew he could bring her the most pleasure. Olivia writhed beneath him, her hand tangled in his thick curls, gasps of pleasure issuing from her.

Finally, when she thought she might go crazy from the relentless sensations, he stopped and crawled up her body to capture her mouth in a passionate kiss. "Fitz, please I need..." she gasped "what do you need?" he growled, "you inside me now, please Fitz". Fitz was unable to resist her pleas and plunged inside her with a growled "Mine, You belong to me", Barely able to think for the rush of feelings swirling round her body, she gasped out "yours and only yours"

Together they reached a peak of ecstasy which far surpassed anything they had ever felt before.

As they lay tangled together, Olivia felt a sense of peace and relief at being given a second chance, she promised herself that she wouldn't mess it up this time.


End file.
